La esperanza llega de quien menos sospechas
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: un fic autoconclusivo, mi primer fic y esta basado en el inicio del sexto año otra vez, un HD muy rosa XDDD. leanlo les gustara palabra


La esperanza llega de quien menos sospechas

El fin de la soledad

Había pasado tan solo un día desde que regresaron a su sexto año en Hogwarts, y Harry ya se encontraba en la enfermería debido a una pelea con Draco Malfoy.

Cuando despertó se encontró con que ya estaba oscureciendo, y se preguntó cuanto tiempo había dormido. Y mas aún¿donde se encontraba, y por que se encontraba ahí?.

Fue entonces cuando observo a su alrededor para reconocer el lugar. Se encontró con una rubia cabellera en una cama contigua. La persona dueña de ese rubio cabello se encontraba de espaldas a el, y cuando Harry se coloco los lentes para distinguir a dicha persona, pudo claramente distinguir que el dueño no era ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

Se preguntó: "¿Por qué esta él también aquí?"

Entonces, como una ola salvaje, los recuerdos fluyeron a él.

Todo comenzó la mañana del día siguiente a la inauguración del nuevo curso. Se había sentido de la peor manera que se pudiese imaginar, abatido, cabizbajo, tan lleno de tristeza que difícilmente podía recordar que fue lo que sucedió en las vacaciones del colegio; no se explicaba como pudo llegar a él, y realmente no tenia intenciones de profundizar en ese pensamiento, no tenia ganas de hacer absoluta y positivamente nada.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos a causa del esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas, por el recuerdo del fallecimiento de la última persona que le amaba, no por sus logros o su tan bien ganada fama, no. Lo amaba como si fuera un hijo, y este le amaba como el padre perdido.

Que cruel era la vida con el; cuando quería algo, cuando amaba algo, la vida se empeñaba en arrebatárselo de la forma mas cruel y dolorosa posible. Esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza y su corazón constantemente.

Claro, tenia a sus amigos, pero el lazo que tenia con su padrino no lo volvería a tener con nadie.

- Mis amigos… - se repetía una y otra vez.

En esos momentos no quería estar con nadie, necesitaba estar solo, dejar de pensar, de sentir o de respirar.

"Ellos han tratado de consolarme, pero no pueden hacerlo. No me han dicho algo que necesito escuchar… y ni siquiera yo mismo se que es; solo tratan de tranquilizarme"

Pensaba en las palabras que le habían dicho una y otra vez:

-tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.  
-debes ser fuerte, ya pasara.  
-lo siento mucho por ti.  
-deja de sufrir, mira a delante, a tu padrino no le gustaría verte así.

"Que ilusos si piensan que con esas palabras podrán hacerme sentir mejor… se que quieren ayudarme, pero es que… es que duele tanto" Con estos pensamientos y sentimientos, difícilmente pudo notar lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

El chico había salido a caminar por el jardín cerca del lago, y se encontraba solo. Bueno, no tan solo, eran él y su alma fracturada, cuando ocurrió aquello que le hizo reaccionar de una manera impredecible, de extrema violencia; pareciera que solo necesitaba de un pretexto para estallar, y vaya que lo hizo. Estallo de una manera casi literal, y fue cuando Draco Malfoy se acerco y le pregunto:

- ¿Sufriendo, Potter?

Harry no contesto, de hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba de nada con nadie, solo se hablaba a si mismo.

Se limito a lanzar un certero golpe en la boca del estomago del rubio, mas por instinto que por otra cosa. Draco saco rápidamente su varita cual acto reflejo y apunto a un loco Harry, quien devolvió el gesto sacando igual de rápido su varita y apuntando al chico que tenia enfrente.

Draco no sabia que hacer, no esperaba esa reacción del Gryffindor. Sabía que estaba muy mal emocionalmente hablando, pero nunca se imagino a que grado; lo único que pensó fue que seria mejor dejarlo fuera de combate lo mas pronto y sutilmente posible.

Harry no pensaba, solo le miraba con intensidad. En su mirada se distinguían dolor, incertidumbre, miedo, amarga tristeza y un aire de soledad; mirar a sus ojos parecería una dulce entrada a la locura, su hermoso brillo esmeralda se encontraba opacado por una invisible capa de sentimientos encontrados.

Entonces y sin pronunciar mas palabras lanzo un hechizo aturdidor, pero el otro chico pensó lo mismo. Aún no se podía explicar que había pasado, pero cuando los hechizos se encontraron, se formo una esfera de luz luchando consigo misma, no cediendo pero tampoco avanzando, hasta que una fuerte explosión los cubrió, haciendo que ambas personas cayeran al suelo inconscientes.

Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo recordar, y después de ello repasó los hechos una y otra vez, tratando de averiguar el por que de su reacción.

Se preguntó a si mismo: "¿por que reaccionaste de esa manera?"

"¿Por que reaccione así? No entiendo, el nunca me insulto, al menos no esta vez.  
No me agredió hasta que yo lo agredí; ni siquiera lo escuche burlarse de mi, al contrario, parecía genuinamente preocupado... Vaya que estoy mal, eso sería lo ultimo que él haría...

Entonces¿por que reaccionaste así¿por que te molestó tanto, por que te hirió de esa manera la sola idea que estuviera preocupado por ti? No… no lo entiendo" Se preguntaba una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a su reacción.

De repente lo supo, vio el motivo por el cual había perdido los estribos: lástima.

"Me tuvo lástima... no, no puede ser, estaba preparado para los insultos, golpes, lo que sea, menos lástima. Al menos no la de el"

Su mente parecía gritar desesperada por este descubriendo, lo que amenazaba con quitarle el ultimo vestigio de cordura.

"¿Por que no la lástima de él, por que precisamente no su lástima?" Se preguntaba incesantemente "¿Por que no su lastima?"

"Por que… por que… no lo creo, no, me resisto a creerlo, pero Draco es y siempre será mi rival, mi enemigo, lo único realmente constante en mi vida; él siempre esta ahí, ya sea que este feliz o triste, sin importar lo que yo haga, sin importar nada él siempre estará ahí para fastidiarme, para enervarme… él. El es mi única ancla en este mundo que siente pena y lastima por mi, es su odio hacia mi lo que yo siempre espero, con lo que yo siempre cuento, es a lo único a lo que me aferro, y cuando me pregunto esto, en ese momento sentí que la única soga que me sostenía y la cual me aferraba, se desvanece, por que ya no siente odio, si no lástima hacia mi... no puedo contenerme y esa es la verdad.  
En verdad no se que pensar, cuan patético soy al aferrarme al odio de Draco..."

Nunca lo había pensado. Draco, su rival, su enemigo jurado, era lo mas constante en su vida; sin importar el que o por que, él siempre estaría ahí como su sombra. Y por ello nunca le había notado, no hasta ahora.

Entonces hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es decir, no solo silabas, si no frases completas.

-Gracias Draco, por odiarme tanto sin importar lo que yo haga- dijo Harry con dolor y sentimiento, y empezó a llorar, a llorar después de tanto tiempo de contenerse; parecía que era el desborde de una presa que amenazaba con borrar todo rastro de vida a su paso.

Lagrimas que reflejaban el peso del dolor, de la soledad, del sentimiento de completo abandono, lágrimas que podrían entristecer los cielos, que ocasionaría que las mismas rocas lloraran por esas lágrimas de infinita tristeza y amargura.

"¿Qué paso¿Por qué estoy aquí?" se preguntó un Draco claramente confundido una vez que despertó.

Notó que estaba oscureciendo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tenia ahí y en donde estaba. Y mejor aún¿Por qué estaba ahí?.

Cuando pudo distinguir bien, pudo ver unas camas en paralelo, blancas y con un aspecto estéril; entonces comprendió que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio. No se movió, puesto que se sentía como entumecido. En ningún momento gesticulo palabra o sonido alguno, solo se limitó a pensar y recordar los hechos anteriores a su despertar.

"Hum, ya recuerdo. Estaba caminando por el jardín cuando vi a Harry caminar en mi dirección, pero creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Lo vi tan triste, tan débil, había perdido su chispa; parecía tan abatido y apesadumbrado, que le hice (y reconozco) la peor e inoportuna pregunta¿Sufriendo, Potter?

Demonios, si que soy un completo idiota, claro que sufre. Pero¿porque cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo pensar bien, no puedo hablar como realmente me siento?

Pero en verdad no quería molestarlo, no lo insulte, ni me burle de su dolor, en verdad estaba preocupado; no parecía el mismo chico con el que peleo, y vaya que disfruto las peleas, al menos de esta forma sabe que existo...

Dios, que patético soy, soy un estúpido masoquista. Aún no logro entender por que me afectó tanto el verlo así, usualmente me burlaría, pero francamente no pude y no creo poder. Pero¡¿por qué reacciono de esa forma tan violenta, yo solo quería saber que le sucedía."

"¿Recuerdas cuantas veces lo has fastidiado? Claro que se molestaría, porque él fácilmente pudo pensar que lo querías humillar" se contesto a si mismo.

Con estos pensamientos empezó a dormirse nuevamente; se encontraba muy fatigado por lo del accidente y por tanto darle vueltas al asunto, cuando inesperadamente, escucho las palabras amargas de Harry.

-Gracias Draco, por odiarme tanto sin importar lo que haga-

La voz de Harry era temblorosa, como si contuviera una inundación que amenazaba con desbordarse. Era la voz de un lamento, el lamento mas triste y enternecedor del mundo; eran las gracias de una persona resignada a una vida llena de sinsabores, acompañadas de un llanto silencioso y tan doloroso, que el solo escucharlo abriría el corazón de cualquier persona que se considerara ser humano, exponiéndola al mas cruel de los fríos.

Draco deseó jamás haber escuchado esas palabras, al menos no de esa manera, con un sentimiento tan desesperado, tan lleno de emoción, de tan intensa tristeza, que le rompió todas las defensas que tan celosamente había construido para resguardar su frágil corazón; y su alma quiso unirse a ese llanto suave y desgarrador.

No pudiendo detenerse, volvió su rostro a Harry, que se encontraba con el rostro fijo al techo. Su mirada estaba fija en la blanca loza que pendía sobre él; la luna que empezaba a desperezarse ilumino el blanco rostro de Harry, denotando el caudal de lagrimas que fluían sobre las rojas mejillas del chico de cabellos negros.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que ahora Draco le miraba; se encontraba tan perdido en sus lamentos, su mirada fija en el infinito, que no noto cuando Draco se dirigió hacia él, hasta que éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pronuncio con una voz muy suave y tan emotiva, que hasta se sorprendió a si mismo:

-Yo... yo no te odio, Harry.

Harry volvió su mirada a la fuente de esa voz tan suave, pero lo que vio fue a un pálido y humano chico, con ojos cual luna llena, tan suaves, tan llenos de ternura.  
Al ver ese dulce rostro y esa mirada, se lanzo al muchacho de la suave voz. La reacción fue tan rápida que lo tomo por sorpresa. Harry se aferró a él como cuando un naufrago encuentra un madero en el infinito mar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y el llanto aumento de intensidad; pero aun así, con la voz temblante por el esfuerzo, le dijo al pálido chico:

- No por favor, por favor, tú no... No me falles ahora cuando mas necesito de ti, de tu odio, de la seguridad que me da tu desprecio, no quiero que sientas lástima por mi, tu no, no tu, cualquier cosa menos lástima- su voz fue una súplica grande y tormentosa, totalmente carente de autoestima.

Y se aferró mas al suave pero firme pecho del chico que tenia en sus brazos, derramando lágrimas inconsolables, mientras éste le acariciaba suavemente la rebelde cabellera de color negro.

-Yo no te odio, en serio, y créeme que yo jamás sentiría lástima por ti, ni ahora ni nunca, por que yo… yo – un nudo en su garganta impidió que continuara con la oración, aun cuando su corazón y su alma se lo exigían de una manera asfixiante y apremiante.

- ¿Por qué… por que no¿Tu… tu que, Draco? Dime, por favor- pregunto un Harry con la voz quebrada por tanto llanto.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, sin imaginarlo, la voz de Harry obró en su cuerpo de una manera suave y decidida, hasta que lo hizo reaccionar de su enmudecimiento; y pronuncio con una voz tierna y mágicamente cargada de verdad, de una pura verdad:

-Porque yo te amo Harry… y siempre, sin importar lo que pase o cuanto tiempo pase, yo te amare- contesto Draco al fin.

Le pareció que sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerle por mas tiempo, así que quiso separarse de Harry, no por que le incomodara, de hecho le maravillaba el contacto tan tierno y suave, pero si no lo hacia podían caerse al suelo.

Pero Harry no pensaba en separarse de Draco, y cuando noto que este se quería retirar un poco, lo abrazo con mas fuerza; así que Draco se acerco mas a él y se sentó en la cama.

Harry seguía llorando, pero ya no tan fuerte ni tan desgarradoramente; empezaba a serenarse. Entonces volvió su rostro al de Draco, y este le miraba con una ternura que jamás alguien le hubiera visto.

Esto le hizo calmarse un poco más, empezó a controlar su llanto, ya no temblaba, sus lágrimas parecían dejar de salir de sus ojos como arroyo desbordado; ahora fluían suaves y tranquilas.

Pero no dijo nada, y cuando por fin se dio plena cuenta de lo que había escuchado y de quien lo había escuchado, miro a Draco y se coloco a la altura de su rostro; sus ojos se encontraron, un suave brillo encontró en esos ojos tan pálidos como la luna llena, casi plateados, y en ellos se reflejan los suyos propios.

Estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero de pronto e inesperadamente, sucedió lo mas extraordinario del mundo, al menos para el.

Draco beso a Harry, pero no era una beso cualquiera, no estaba bañado de libido, pasión o lujuria; al contrario, era el mas sencillo y puro beso que se pudiera imaginar, tan tierno, tan tranquilizador, tan lleno de un sentimiento de total y completo abandono, sin reservas, con toda la confianza. Y transmitía paz y un sentimiento de amor, de protección y de consuelo.

Parecía que no le besaba los labios, más bien era como si acariciara su corazón. Lo envolvía en un calor y una ternura como nunca había sentido antes, era como si el muchacho con el solo hecho de posar sus labios sobre los de él, tocara la mas profunda e intima fibra de su ser; era como si le acariciara el alma y curara su roto corazón, era la caricia que tanto había anhelado.

Cuando Draco separo sus labios de los de Harry, le miro con sus ojos ligeramente rojos y con lágrimas que salían de ellos de una manera suave, casi imperceptible, y que se unían a las de Harry.

-Harry, mi querido Harry, tu eres especial. No por la magia, o por tus logros heroicos, eres especial por ser quien eres.- dijo Draco con una certeza que nunca dejaría rastro de dudas.

Al escuchar esto, Harry empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero no de dolor o recuerdos; era un llanto de reconocimiento, pues había esperado toda su vida a que alguien alguna vez le dijera esas simples palabras, y se aferró más a la fuente de ellas.

Draco lo estrechó a su vez, dándole un calor y una ternura mas allá de toda explicación. Después de mucho sufrir y de mucho pensar, los sueños perdidos reclamaron su deuda a un Harry cansado, pero en paz consigo mismo; pero antes de caer pesadamente dormido, pudo sentir como unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaban en su frente. Y con este sentimiento de seguridad, de protección, de amor y de paz, pudo al fin dormir placidamente.

Poco a poco la noche invadió completamente el recinto de salud, y sorprendió a un Draco abrazado y abrazando a su único y verdadero amor. Con toda la gentileza y solemnidad posible, se inclinó y reposó su cabeza junto a la del chico que amaba, y poco a poco entro en un sueño que distaba mucho del sueño que acababa de tener; y después de mucho tiempo también pudo descansar tranquilo y seguro. No importaba que sucediera mañana, lo que había ocurrido esa noche nunca lo olvidaría.

No cabe duda que la esperanza llega de quien menos sospechas, y por esto es más especial.

Fin

* * *

Otra vez yo, este fic lo quiero mucho y representa mi debut en este mundo del fiction y slash, lo subi hace tiempo en y aunque no recibi muchos comentarios los que recibi me dieron muchos animos para continuar y saber que no soy un negado pala escritura, despues de pelearme con esta pag. por finsupe como y es por ello que esta aqui, tratenlo con cariño ya que para mi es mi primogenito, y como ya se abran dado cuenta soy una personaquele gusta filosofar de la vida y parte de lo que siento y pienso esta grabado en mis fics, tengo otro proyecto y lo pueden ver en la pag. de slasheaven bajo el autor "lios hijo del caos", esta todavia en proceso pero juro que pronto volvere en el, mientras me inundan otras ideas y aveces me desespera el no poder escribirlas, la verdad esto es tan solo una pequeña parte de lo que pienso y espero algun dia poder plasmar la totalidad de que creo y pienso.

Sale eso es todo y pronto sorpresas (eso espero) y gracias por leerme y mas aun a aquellos que se toman el tiempo para escribirme y contarme lo que ellos experimentaron, en verdad eso me llena todo el dia muchas gracias por que siento que nos comunicamos y sentimos muy similar y eso me enorgullese. " MIL GRACIAS"

Dedicada para mis autoras favoritas:

Katrina le fay  
Lanthir  
Ayesha

Para la orden de las mortifagas ke aceptaron a este colado  
Y para todas las personas ke pertenecen y contribuyen en este maravilloso mundo del slash

soy la esperanza de mi padre caos  
soy lios hijo del caos


End file.
